bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man Who Summoned a Storm (AU:WS)
The Man Who Summoned a Storm is the second episode in Bakugan AU: Wavern's Story and the second of various episodes named after the Japanese Episode Names from the original show. The episode was first published as Brawl 2 on March 7, 2019. If you haven't read the episode yet, then you can follow the link, here. Plot Dan Kuso returns from school with a finished Gauntlet from his friend, Ryo. When he heads online to see how everyone else's day went, Dan and Wavern get word that Runo Misaki's Bakugan have been stolen. The duo swear to her they'll deal revenge on Masquerade by challenging him to a Brawl. Dan takes on two challenges within this episode, one from Shuji and the other against Masquerade. Both were heated battles. Brawls Dan vs Shuji (Rematch) TURN 09 * Dan's HSP Value: 600 | Bakugan Remaining: 2 * Shuji's HSP Value: 200 | Bakugan Remaining: 1 * Dan's Serpenoid is on the Front-most Gate Card. * Serpenoid Power Level: 320Gs * Dan plays Pyrus Wavern onto the Bottom-most Gate Card. * Wavern Power Level: 350Gs * Dan plays an Ability Card, Fire Wall. TURN 10 * Shuji plays Ventus Falconeer onto Serpenoid's Card. * Falconeer Power Level: 300Gs * Shuji plays two Ability Cards, Jump Over + Combination of Pyrus & Ventus. * Falconeer is moved to Wavern's Gate Card, negating Fire Wall. * Falconeer: 300 -> 400 * Dan counters using Fire Wall's Second Effect. * Combination of Pyrus & Ventus Negated. * Falconeer: 400 -> 300 * Wavern wins the battle. * Shuji's Bakugan Remaining: 1 -> 0 * Dan's HSP Value: 600 -> 900 FINAL RESULTS: Dan Kuso wins | Shuji loses Dan vs Masquerade Dan and Masquerade place down their first Gate Cards. TURN 00 * Masquerade plays the 'Death Card.' TURN 01 * Dan plays Pyrus Serpenoid onto his own Gate Card. * Serpenoid Power Level: 320Gs TURN 02 * Masquerade plays Darkus Reaper onto Serpenoid's Card. * Reaper Power Level: 370Gs * Dan activates the Gate Card, Lava Field. * Sepenoid: 320 -> 420 * Masquerade plays an Ability Card, Dimension Four. * GATE CARD NULLIFIED. * Serpenoid: 420 -> 320 * Reaper wins the Battle. * Serpenoid is removed from play. * Dan's Bakugan Remaining: 3 -> 2 * Masquerade's HSP Value: 0 -> 200 TURN 03 * Dan plays Pyrus Saurus onto Masquerade's Gate Card. * Saurus Power Level: 280Gs. TURN 04 * Masquerade plays Darkus Reaper onto Saurus' Card. * Dan plays an Ability Card, Fire Judge. * Saurus: 280 -> 380 * Masquerade plays an Ability Card, Double Dimension. * Fire Judge is nullified. * Saurus: 380 -> 280 * Reaper wins the Battle. * Saurus is removed from play. * Dan's Bakugan Remaining: 2 -> 1 * Masquerade's HSP Value: 200 -> 500 TURN 05 * Both Brawlers play a New Gate Card onto the field by force. * Dan plays Pyrus Wavern onto his Gate Card. * Wavern Power Level: 350Gs TURN 06 * Masquerade plays Darkus Reaper onto Wavern's Card. * Dan activates the Gate Card, Wavern Character. * Wavern: 350 -> 700 * Dan activates an Ability Card, Boosted Dragon. * Wavern: 700 -> 900 * Wavern wins the Battle. * Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining: 3 -> 2 * Dan's HSP Value: 0 -> 500 TURN 07 * Dan plays Pyrus Wavern onto Masquerade's Gate Card. * Wavern Power Level: 450Gs (Boosted Dragon) TURN 08 * Masquerade plays Darkus Centipoid onto Wavern's Card. * Centipoid Power Level: 400Gs * Wavern wins the Battle. * Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining: 2 -> 1 * Dan's HSP Value: 500 -> 700 TURN 09 * Both Brawlers have 1 Bakugan Left, Dan plays a New Gate Card by force. * Dan plays Wavern onto the Gate Card. TURN 10 * Masquerade plays Darkus Hydranoid onto Wavern's Card. * Hydranoid Power Level: 450Gs * Masquerade plays an Ability Card, Auragano Revenge. * Wavern: 450 -> 350 * Hydranoid: 350 -> 550 * Dan plays an Ability Card, Big Bang Blaze. * All of Hydranoid's Current Abilities are Cancelled. * Wavern: 350 -> 450 * Hydranoid: 550 -> 450 * Dan chooses to return Fire Judge from the Drop Zone. * Dan plays an Ability Card, Fire Judge. * Wavern: 450 -> 550 * Masquerade plays an Ability Card, Merge Shield. * Hydranoid: 450 -> 650 * Dan activates the Gate Card, Mine Ghost. * Both Bakugan lose due to the Gate Card exploding below them. * Dan's Bakugan Remaining: 1 -> 0 * Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining: 1 -> 0 FINAL RESULTS: Draw | Reason: Both players ran out of Bakugan to use in Battle, Field Destruction Alternate Result: If the game were to be played using the Highest HSP Wins rule from the first version of the English Game, Dan would've won because his HSP was 700 against Masquerade's 500. Explanation WARNING, the following is considered a Spoiler for the chapter. If you haven't read it yet, please do to understand what you're about to see. In "The Masquerade Ball," the battle between Dan and Masquerade is a lot shorter than in the story. In the original, the field shuts down because Drago used Boost Ultima without using an actual Ability Card, because his body couldn't take it, the battle ends in a draw. In this episode, the battle is extended to reveal Darkus Hydranoid early. The reason for the draw was because of Dan playing Mine Ghost, because of the card exploding at the end of the battle, the field took severe damage and was forced to close.Category:Episodes Category:Wavern's Story